james_derettasfandomcom-20200213-history
Melanie Dmitri
Melanie Dmitri (née Vectorsen) is a minor character in Shattered and a supporting character in Shattered 2, being Joey Dmitri's girlfriend and fiancée during Shattered, and wife during Shattered 2. Biography Dating Joey Melanie was an Interface City resident during the events of Shattered. Joey met her on a date and turns out the date was successful. They went on another date following that, which was more successful. Through all this, James was happy for Joey for getting a girl that he stuck to, for once. Capture by Erik Erik Baying captured Melanie and kept her as a hostage in an old apartment building in Feldis. James found this hideout and broke in, and freed Melanie. Proposal by Joey After Erik's final defeat by James, James fainted and woke up four days later in his apartment. He was greeted by Joey and Melanie, who informed James that he did it, and that they were getting married on September 13 of that year. James was extremely happy for them, and was also chosen to be the best man by Joey at the wedding. Heading to Atlantic City During the events of Shattered 2, Melanie moves to Atlantic City with her husband, Joey, and James, to help James find the man with powers. She contacts her brother, Jack, who lives in Atlantic City, and convinces him to allow her and the guys to stay there until their work is finished. During this time, Melanie mainly aids Joey and the gang in finding information about how to defeat Father Time. Injured During Father Time's police station raid, a wall fell on top of Melanie, injuring her. When James goes to visit her at the hospital, Father Time grabs Melanie and Joey and threatens to throw them off the hospital roof. However, they are rescued by Chris McGlone and return back to the safehouse, safely. Personality Melanie is an extremely generous and charming girl. She is always there to lend a helping hand and loves funny things like Joey's antics. She is, however, sensitive, as saying the wrong thing may get her upset, and you don't want that. Appearance Melanie is a 5'2 brunette girl with long hair, straight at the top and curlier at the bottom. She wears a light green tank-top with reflecting sequins on them, and a small maroon purse that she wears over her shoulder. She wears a dark-blue skirt and open-toed shoes. Her nails are painted a light maroon color, a bit lighter than her purse. Trivia *Melanie can fit her entire foot in her mouth and burp numbers 1-20, each number taking one second. It is not known if she can do these simultaneously or separately. Nonetheless, Joey seems to be turned on by these things. *She is first introduced in Chapter III of Shattered, specifically the mission "Pizza Delivery?" *Melanie's name derived from one of Vanessa's possible names that were part of a vote in an early concept of Shattered. *Her maiden name (and last name during the events of Shattered), Vectorsen, is only indirectly revealed in Shattered 2, because her brother's last name is Vectorsen. However, during the events of Shattered 2, her last name is Dmitri, due to her marrying Joey Dmitri. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor/one-appearance characters Category:Main Characters Category:Shattered Category:Shattered 2 Category:Dmitri family